Crystalline
He is woken to the sound of breaking glass. Still groggy, he stumbles out of bed and struggles for the light switch. It takes a while, but soon his room is bathed in light. The room is bare, the white walls and tan carpet showing up in the now-bright room. His bed is untidy now, to say the least, as all his fumbling has disrupted the sky blue sheets and white blanket. The caseless pillows are strewn about, two of three on the floor. His window across from the door lay untouched. The intruder isn't here. Slowly, the man turns off the light, and creeps open the quiet door. He peers into his bathroom, just to the right of his room. Nothing moves, so he takes his attention away, staring down the long staircase. Far past, he can make out his front door, and directly to the left, his front window. The gray, ethereal curtains casually shimmer, as if by the wind. Glass surrounds the window, but the window itself is hidden behind the curtains, which now seems more like fog to the man. Taking a deep breath, he moves back into his room, finds his aluminum baseball bat, and sneaks down to investigate. Halfway down the stairs, he hears a faint click. And another. As if something sharp was tapping stone. His breathing quickens, and his heart starts pounding. The sound is coming from his dining room. He maneuvers through his kitchen, carefully dodging the chairs, which have been moved all over the place. The clicking grows louder with each step to the door, yet never raising in volume past normal speech. He pauses at the looming door to the dining room, steadies himself into a striking position, and kicks. It's pitch black within, and the sound has stopped. His breath is heavy as he fumbles for the light, and the sight he is greeted with is horrifying... but beautiful. A monster, yet a work of art. It looks to be made of crystal, its body in a shape like that of a stereotypical double-pyramid, the bottoms connecting together. Four more seem to jut out from the pyramid connecting point, the appendages stuck in by one of their points. Another one connects point-to-point with each of these four, and the other points dig into the ground. Its looks would terrify, but... the light from the bulb reflects off it, scattering within and outside of it in every direction, making it and the room around it blow up in a kaleidoscope of colors. Every simple move it makes changes the room into a new brilliant pattern of light beams. The sight makes the man fall to his knees and weep. The monstrosity looks at its newest victim. Like the others, this... fleshy creature is pouring water from its eyes. It makes a sound from its lips that angers the beast, but, like the others, it seems resigned to its fate. It doesn't run, at least, as the Crystalline approaches. Each step jabs a leg into the hard wooden floor, and another click is made, as the creature gets to its prey. The man can suddenly move again, and swings his bat at this... monster. The bat snaps against the thing, but the monster jerks back, and let's out a piercing shriek. The man can feel warm blood crawl from his ears, and after a few seconds, a ringing in his ears overcomes the shrieks. The monster lifts a leg, and before the man can react, it stabs down through his gut. The pain floods through him, and he screams. The primitive monster flings the man away, trying to stop the violent sack of flesh's irksome shrieking. His body crunches into a wall, crumpling to the floor. The monster then soaks up more light from the beautiful bulb, not questioning where it came from. These fleshies always have it. It then leaves the house, the same way it came in. The man whimpers as he hears the clicking fade away into the night. His life flashes in front of him, and his last thought lies on his girlfriend, whom he will never see again. *** Police are now looking for a serial killer who is located around the city. Last week, the kill count was confirmed at 27 victims. Anyone who has information pertaining to the crimes should file a report to their local police station. Witnesses have reported seeing no one enter or exit the affected homes, but they have reported seeing something... unworldy, or of "Brilliant light"; these reports are unconfirmed and are placed as superstition or PTSD. More news next week. Category:Monsters